For Love or War
by Vampireme
Summary: Bella is a rich noblewomen, while Edward is a begging thief. What happens when these worlds collide? Better then it sounds.


_A/N: Yet another idea in my head do to no internet. -le sigh- Oh well. This one is based ALMOST, but not really on Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. An amazing asian video. I love it. It is the inspiration for this fic. So yeah...ENJOY!_

Disclaimer: I'm Stephenie Meyer. I own everything and...

-Toph from Avatar the Last Air Bender pops up-

Your lying.

-me-

Dang it.

(I own nothing)

**For Love or War-- Chapter one**

**Powdered Wigs and Juicy Figs-- BPOV**

"Oh, my little rebel." My nurse maid tisked, shaking her head.

Apparently, me refusing to powder my hair makes me a rebel. I shrugged, and continued to brush my long, silky brown hair. What the point in powdering it white? Do people WANT to look old?

I didn't. Technically, my nurse maid could do nothing about it.

"Your going to be late, my dear." my nurse maid shrieked as she struggled to get my bodice as tight as possible.

"Oh my, Anna, too..." cough. "Tight!" I said, my words coming out in gasps.

"Dear, this is how it's suppose to be." Anna complained, tying the last bow. "Now let's get you in the pretty dress of yours."

The dress was pretty. It was a dark hunter green with a slightly darker silk apron and sleeves and a black bodice that laced up like a corcet. Generally, you're suppose to wear lighter colors like powder blue or a gay pink, but when did I ever listen? Never, that's when. I shrugged on each layor of the dress, Anna helped me with the corcet. My dainty feet slipped into some black silk flats, while my long hair tumbled down my back in slight waves. Anna apllied the nesscary amount of makeup, a bit of rouge some lip stain, a bit of liner. The usual.

I was down thestairs at a moment's notice. We were traveling today, to Italy. What a long journey, from England, I mean. The coach was comfortable, it was white with gold detailing and varnished wood wheels an drawn by two white horses with those sily white plumes on their heads. Those poor horses. Mother offered me a fig from our food storage, I declined, even though it was just so juicy and sweet...

We were going to Italy for one thing, to get myself married. I shuddered at the thought. I din't want to be tied down, I wanted freedom, to continue my fight training. Yes, the swords, bow and arrows, fists, you name it, I can do it. I'm a master, though it is unacceptable for a lady of my stature to do these things, but again, did I ever care? No.

On my lap, I clutched an ornate wooded box with gold detailing. The outside ws carved with ornte flowers and vines, twisting around the box. I opened it up, and in the red velvet lining, lyed the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was solid gold cord with an emerald ammulet in the center, the emerald as big as my eye surrounded with gold metal work, creating swirls and curls and flowers around it, encrusted with diamonds. It was beautiful. I stared longingly at it. I was to wear it on my wedding day, just as my mother did before me, and her's before her. It was my treasure now.

It was about noon when we heard a band of horses, approaching fast. The thunder of hooves was almost defening. Shrill screams and cries carried on the wind reached my ears, as well as the clinking of swords. I drew the dagger from my garter, just in case. The door to my carriage blew open, and a tall, lean figure stepped in. He was dressed in red cloth, with black cloth surrounding his lips and forhead, so I could only see his piercing green eyes and his strong but elegant nose. "

"Get out." I said, proud that my voice didn't waver. He merely chuckled.

"Now, now, princess. Let me just get some of your things and I'll be on my way...Ah, this will do nicely." he picked up a crate full of my father's clothes,though he probably didn't know. He took another crate, mine, and a bag full of gold. He eyed the box in my lap and strolled over, with his hand extended.

"Hey Princess, that box is lovely, may I see it?" he cooed.

I kept the box tucked to my chest. "No."

"Pity." he said, grabbing the box in one swift movement, before jumping from the carage and onto his black steed.

"MY NECKLACE!" I screamed, running after him. I was smart though, and grabbed on of my father's swords, it was in it's sheath, but I didn't plan to kill anyone. After clubbing on man in the head, he fell of his horse and I jumped on, and started galloping after my necklace, sword in hand.

I caught up to the theif in seconds, his eyes wide with surprise. "Wow, that was quick." he said ruefully, kicking his horse to go faster.

"Give me back my necklace!" I yelled, swinging my sword at him.

His own sword clinked with my own, as we fought on horseback.

"Now, now dear. I need to support myself. This ought to fetch a pretty penny at the market." I couldn't help but notice how smooth his voice was, like honey. Sweet, calming and--NO!

"No! I will not have my necklace touched by those...those marketers!" I said, knicking his shoulder with my sword, which had somehow come out of it's sheath.

"Well...Sorry!" He laughed, as his horse drew ahead of mine as he raced a head of me, his sword, flattened so it wouldn't hirt, knocked me of the horse. I tumbled to the ground rolling over and over. I could hear his sweet laughter carrried on the wind as the thunder of hooves clattered away.

I straightened up, once I regained my breath, jumped back onto the horse and followed after him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY NECKLACE!" I screamed onto the wind, as I forced my horse to faster.

I found the caraven, rummaging through the crates and riches form their heist. I jumped from the horse, scanning around the rowd for my necklace.

"Oi, what are you doing 'ere?" A burly man piped.

"I want my necklace back!"

THe man chuckled, drawing his sword. The other men did the same.

"Sorry, honey. FInder's keepers...though..." he looked me up in down and licked his lips. I fought the urge to vomit.

The men came at me, a flailing fury of swords and spears.

I dodged and split the spears the my blade. THe clanking of sword to sword was music to my ears. Sparks flew from the friction, catching one man on fire. He yelled curses, throwing himself on the ground and rolling around. I plunged my sword into his heart, before spinning around and slicing through two more spears.

"STOP!" Commanded a voice. "Don't hurt her. She's Mine."

It was the man with those green eyes. Before I knew it he pulled my onto his horse and rode off.

"Let me off!" I screamed.

He stopped, got off and helped me off aswell. I was breathing heavily.

"Give me back my necklace."

He ignored me, pulling a flask from his saddle horn, filled with water, took a swig and offered to me. I accepted it hungerly.

"They know me as Dark Rain, but my real name is Edward. What's yours?" he asked politely.

I was stunned to say the least. Here I was trying to kill him, and he want's to know my name? What was wrong with this picture?

"I want my necklace." I said again. When would he get that?

"Pity. I asked for your name." he said, amused.

I spat on the ground, next to his feet.

"Peh? That's a lovely name." he said, chuckling as he took the flask away from me.

I scowled and kicked the dirt.

Suddenly, I felt a pin prick on my shoulder and my vision began to cloud. Black spots appeared and I found I was having trouble to breath. I felt my knees buckle. The last thing I saw was Edward's eyes, a mixture between anger and worry, before fading away into oblivion.

A/N: That was fun! Lemme know if I should continue it or not. So yeah. Lol.

XoXo,

Bella

P.S. My computer has NO spell check so please excuse that. kthanxbi.


End file.
